Sueños rotos
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: -¿Cual es tu precio Lita?- Preguntó Andrew y ella sólo esbozó una sonrisa burlona... ¿Que misterios escondia aquella mujer que le habia jurado amor eterno?... ¿En que momento su ambición habia sido mas fuerte como para convertirse en una cortesana?... Andrew tenia cada noche su cuerpo, pero su corazon parecia tener un precio mas alto.
1. Chapter 1

**Sueños rotos.**

**Cap. 1. ¿Cuál es tu precio, Lita?**

**Yorkshire, Inglaterra. Año de 1857…**

-¡Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces que no Andrew!- Exclamó Lita saliendo desnuda de la cama.- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-¡No!.- Exclamó Andrew molesto.- Discúlpame, pero no entiendo tu manera de negarme un favor, aunque ni siquiera es un favor Lita. Sabes que te pagaría.

Lita esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó coquetamente a él, dándole un beso en los labios para ver si de esa manera borraba aquel gesto de disgusto del rostro de su amante favorito.

-Ya sabes que no tienes que pagarme Andrew.- Dijo Lita.- Tú eres un exquisito placer que yo me doy… ¿Por qué habría de cobrarte si lo disfruto?

Andrew la tomó del brazo fuertemente, lo suficiente como para que ella no pudiera separarse fácilmente de él, pero no tanto que pudiera lastimarla. No la comprendía, ¿Por qué Lita tenia que ser tan difícil?... A veces sentía odiarla por lo que le había echo en el pasado, por haber preferido la vida como cortesana antes que el amor que él le ofrecía. Se había jurado por años que cuando la volviera a encontrar descargaría en ella toda su rabia; pero al final, hacia un año cuando la había vuelto a ver en Yorkshire no había capaz de insultarla, y pese a saber a que se dedicaba fue tanto el gusto de volverla a ver que no le reclamó el pasado. Aquel pasado en el que se habían prometido amor eterno.

Hacia un año, cuando se habían vuelto a ver retomaron la vieja amistad que habían tenido y por supuesto las palabras no hicieron falta para que esa misma noche sin mas terminaran en la cama de la mansión donde ella vivía, pero poco le había durado el gusto de gozar a su amada pues a la semana siguiente había regresado aquel conde francés que era amante suyo y las visitas se vieron suspendidas por dos meses; por supuesto nada mas desaparecer el conde Andrew volvió a reanudar sus visitas, pero claro, siempre tenia que conformarse con los días que Lita tenia libres, aquellos en que no debía atender a algún amante.

En mas de una ocasión Andrew le había ofrecido mantenerla y darle todos los lujos que quisiera para que ella fuera su mujer exclusiva todas las noches, sin que nadie se los impidiera pero Lita nunca lo había aceptado e incluso cuando aparecía un cliente de una sola noche o de alguna temporada siempre Andrew debía esperar a que de nuevo pudieran verse.

-¿Por qué siempre me rechazas Lita?- Reclamó Andrew.- Si tanto te gusto no se porque no me aceptas… ¿No seria mejor tener un cliente que además de pagarte bien también te guste?... Porque hasta donde se te encanta que me meta bajo tus sabanas Lita… ¿Qué no te parece suficiente lo que te ofrezco?... ¿Por qué no me pones tú el precio entonces?... ¡Vamos Lita, pide lo que quieras, estoy dispuesto a pagarlo y sabes que puedo hacerlo!

Cualquier otra mujer dedicada a su mismo oficio no la hubiera comprendido. La aspiración de toda prostituta o incluso de una cortesana fina era lograr atrapar a un amante que le pusiera una casa donde vivir, que mantuviera todos sus gastos y encima la llenara de lujos; sin importar siquiera si este era atractivo y Andrew si que lo era bastante, además de claro un buen amante; pero ella aun guardaba como el mas hermoso de sus recuerdos su niñez en la que había sido amiga de Andrew o aquellos años en que se convirtió en una doncella y en que había tenido un romance con Andrew, un romance que aunque casto y puro había estado lleno de promesas y sueños de amor, Andrew era lo mejor que le había sucedido y por aquel amor que sintió y que no se había marchitado ni con el paso del tiempo no quería que aquella extraña relación entre ellos se convirtiera en un negocio como el que tenia con el resto de sus amantes.

-Por nuestra amistad Andrew, por los amigos que un día fuimos.- Dijo Lita, aunque hubiera querido decirle que porque aun lo amaba.- Además te he dicho mas de una vez que he estado considerando dejar este oficio, tengo la fortuna suficiente como para dedicarme al comercio, a invertir en otras cosas y no tener que vender mi cuerpo… Es absurdo que me quieras tener como exclusiva y pagarme cuando me puedes tener gratis, además no te puedes quejar, desde hace mas de un mes no tengo clientes así que me vez todos los días y creo que ya he decidido retirarme.

-Lita, sabes que no es solo eso.- Insistió Andrew.-¿Acaso quieres que Dante se quede con el dinero del tío Albert?

Lita tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de no impacientarse.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu mujer este seca Andrew.- Dijo Lita.- Mira, yo no deseo embarazarme y tener que soportar 9 meses con los achaques de una mujer preñada.- Lita hizo una pausa, se sentó en la cama y continuó hablando.- Pero creo tener la solución Andrew. Conozco a meretrices bonitas que son nuevas en el oficio, otras ya tienen experiencia pero no han hecho fortuna, este no es un trabajo en el que te hagas rica, lo mío fue un golpe de suerte, pero estoy segura de que si le ofreces a una de esas mujeres pagarles el alquiler por el tiempo del embarazo y la lactancia, ropa, comida y además le das una gratificación mas de una estaría bien dispuesta… Aunque no tiene caso tonto, eres muy atractivo, seguro mas de alguna te haría el favor sin cobrarte… ¿Qué tal con alguna de las sirvientas de tu casa?

-¡No!- Exclamó Andrew.- Ya te dije que quiero que seas tú. No quiero mezclar mi sangre con cualquier mujer y tú me agradas, además nos conocemos desde la infancia Lita.

-¡No!- Le habló Lita enérgicamente.- Entiende y que sea la última vez que insistes, es mi última palabra. Lamento si el viejo idiota de tu tío hizo así su testamento, pero yo no me voy a quedar embarazada nada más por eso. La tienes fácil Andrew, prostitutas sobran y si no quieres embarazar a alguna es tu problema.

Lita tomó su bata que estaba en el piso, se la puso sobre el cuerpo y después se sentó en la silla frente al tocador, peinando sus cabellos mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. No quería discutir con Andrew, así que mejor guardó silencio, total, ya se le pasaría, pero entonces Andrew se paró tras ella y a través del espejo miró su mirada endurecida, destilando rabia.

-¿Por qué Lita?

-Ya te lo dije, no pienso repetirlo y si vas a estar molestándome con lo mismo entonces puedes tomar tus cosas e irte a tu casa a rezar el rosario con tu esposa.- Dijo Lita.- No quiero pelear contigo.

-¿Por qué Lita?- Insistió él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.- ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?.- Le preguntó… ¿Acaso aquello era un reclamo?.- ¿Por qué un día te fuiste de mi vida y ni siquiera te despediste?... Nunca creí que fueras una mujer ambiciosa… ¿Por qué te convertiste en una pros…- Andrew guardó silencio, arrepintiéndose de lo que había estado a punto de decir; pero ya era demasiado tarde, Lita se había dado cuenta y clavó su mirada en él, como si quiera asesinarlo.

-Dilo Andrew.- Se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a él.- Puta, prostituta, ramera, golfa, furcia… como mas te guste.

-A Mr. Miller no le hubiera gustado ver en lo que se convirtió su pequeña Lita. Su inocente, pura y casta Lita.

Lita se sintió ofendida, Andrew ni siquiera se había retractado de lo que iba a decir y aunque muchas veces la habían llamado de esa manera, de los labios de él le dolía. Sabia que a su padre tampoco le hubiera agradado ver en lo que se había convertido, pero también estaba segura de que donde sea que él estuviera la comprendería, le dolió el pecho al recordar todas sus ilusiones rotas, la manera tan tierna con que Andrew siempre la había tratado, incluso cuando al volverá a ver ya era todo menos una doncella.

-Largate.- Le dijo Lita.- Pon tus pies fuera de mi casa y no vuelvas a pararte por aquí.

Andrew tomó su ropa, rápidamente se puso el pantalón, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar de vestirse, pues Lita le aventó con una botella de perfume.

-Te dije que te largues

-Tranquila Lita.- Dijo Andrew.- Discúlpame por favor, yo no quise.

-No me importa que no quisiste.- Dijo Lita.- Pensé que eras distinto a los demás pero ya veo que eres igual que todos, lárgate.

Andrew hizo de nuevo un intento por tranquilizarla, se disculpó de lo que había estado a punto de decir, pero al ver un florero en la mano de Lita rápidamente salió de la habitación, encontrándose con una de las sirvientas de Lita que al verlo salir con el torso desnudo se sonrojó y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Lita se quedó un momento de pie tratando de tranquilizarse. Muchas veces, desde que había iniciado en aquel oficio había escuchado que la llamaran prostituta, ramera, furcia e incluso en una ocasión le había tocado que un cliente la golpeara y abusara de ella; a todo se había acostumbrado pero algo que no podía soportar era que Andrew se hubiera atrevido a estar a punto de llamarla con alguno de esos adjetivos. No era pues una santa pero por Andrew sentía algo especial, lo había amado desde su tierna infancia, desde el momento en que había pisado Hansford House y él la había consolado por la muerte de su madre:

_16 años atrás…_

_La pequeña niña de cabellos castaños se había ocultado entre los espesos jardines de Hansford House aprovechando que su padre estaba ocupado dándoles la clase a la hija y a los dos sobrinos del señor Albert Hansford._

_Dos meses atrás su vida era demasiado feliz en la pequeña casa donde había estado viviendo a las afueras de Yorkshire con su padre y su madre. Había estado muy emocionada esperando el nacimiento de aquel hermanito o hermanita que pronto nacería y a quien ella iba a cuidar mucho pero las cosas habían salido mal, su madre dio a luz a una niña que nació muerta y a los pocos días la señora Marie Miller había fallecido de fiebre puerperal_

_Lita había llorado desconsoladamente por la muerte de su madre, le aterraba saber que ella ya no estaría ahí para curarle cuando se sentía mal, que ya no irían juntas a recoger flores del jardín pero lo que mas le dolía en su corazón era saber que ya no podría recurrir a ella cuando en las noches tenia una pesadilla, para que la curara cuando se lastimaba por andar jugando, para contarle cuentos por las noches o simplemente para abrazarla y escuchar cuando le decía lo mucho que la quería. _

_Por su parte, su padre se había mostrado fuerte, le había dicho que mamá y su hermanita estaban en el cielo, con dios, que ahí estaban mejor y que cuidarían de ella; pero aun así, mas de una vez en la noche Lita había escuchado llorar a su padre cuando ella se fingía dormida para no preocuparlo._

_Al haber transcurrido dos semanas de la muerte de su madre, su tío Robert, hermano de su madre le había pedido a su padre que abandonara la casa. Lita sabia que su tío Robert y su padre nunca se habían querido y muchas veces había escuchado decir a su padre que algun dia compraria una casa donde vivirían, una casa tal vez en Yorkshire o tal vez en Paris que era el lugar donde sus padres se habían conocido (su difunta madre era francesa y su padre, aunque era Ingles era hijo de madre francesa y había vivido parte de su infancia en aquel lugar). Sin embargo, un mes antes de que su papá decidiera tomar rumbo fue contratado por el señor Albert Hansford para que diera clases de Frances y Pintura a sus sobrinos y a su hija; y bueno, Lita había escuchado decir a su padre que el señor Hansford le pagaría muy bien y que además le prestaría una pequeña cabaña donde podría vivir durante el tiempo que laborara para la familia lo cual le permitiría ahorrar mas dinero que serviría para su dote cuando creciera._

_Lita siguió mirando al cielo, había obscurecido, su mirada parecía querer encontrar a su madre y a su hermanita… ¿Por qué no las podía ver si tanto le habían dicho que ahí estaban ahora?_

_-¿Estas bien?- Escuchó que alguien le preguntaba. Al principio se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien interrumpía sus pensamientos pero después se tranquilizó al mirar de pie frente a ella a Andrew, uno de los sobrinos del señor Albert._

_-Si.- Respondió sin saber si dirigirse a él como señorito o llamarlo por su nombre, después de todo no debía tener muchos años más que ella._

_-No lo parece.- Le respondió y se sentó junto a ella.- ¿Quieres chocolates?- Le preguntó sacando de entre su saco una caja llena de pequeños chocolates que llevaba escondidos. Lita se le quedó mirando por un momento sin saber que responder.- Pero por favor no le digas nada a mi tío, tampoco a mis primos, ni siquiera al señor Miller, me reprenderían por robármelos de la cocina._

_Lita no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, era curioso como a aquel niño le parecía tan grave aquello y sin decir nada tomó un chocolate, después otro y otro y mientras comían y obscurecía Lita le fue contando sobre lo triste que se sentía por la muerte de su madre y su hermanita, derramando de vez en cuando alguna lagrima._

_-No llores Li.- Le susurró Andrew en algún momento, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella.- Tú padre no te miente, en verdad tu mamá está en el cielo y no quiere verte triste, además, tú tienes a tu papá y se nota que el señor Miller te quiera mucho, yo en cambio no tengo a ninguno de los dos, papá y mamá murieron hace dos años y a mi no me quedó de otra mas que venir a vivir con el viejo gruñón de tío Albert._

_-¿Y tú como sabes que van al cielo?_

_-Bueno, no se como sea lo que llaman cielo o Paraíso, pero Jane me dijo que quienes mueren van a un lugar mejor, pero no es solo eso, a veces cuando cierro los ojos la siento cercas o he soñado con ella y con papá_

_A Lita le reconfortaron las palabras de Andrew y poco a poco comenzaron a charlar de otras cosas; Lita le contó que le gustaban mas los chocolates con cerezas y después estuvieron jugando un rato entre los arboles hasta que había caído la noche y de pronto el señor Miller y algunos criados habían ido a buscarlos preocupados por su desaparición. Esa noche los dos habían recibido su respectiva reprimenda pero poco las importo, pues así, al siguiente día, y al siguiente y todos los que le siguieron se estuvieron buscando para jugar, para robarse los chocolates de la cocina o simplemente para platicar de sus fantasías._

_Lita de vez en cuando seguía triste, aunque bueno, aquel niño de cabellos claros y ojos azules siempre tuvo como arrancarle una sonrisa._

**Burdel Delirium…**

Después de haber terminado con aquella botella de Whysky Andrew inmediatamente pidió otra y comenzó a beberla con ansiedad, sintiendo como el licor le quemaba la garganta. Hacia ya un año que no visitaba aquel fino burdel donde solía pasar las noches dándole rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos, lo cual había sucedido desde que había vuelto Lita a Yorkshire convertida en una rica y elegante cortesana, y de nuevo había acudido para tratar de olvidar la rabia que por momentos sentía y también, porque no, el arrepentimiento que le causaba el haberle siquiera insinuado que era una furcia.

¿Y para que lo iba a negar?... Le gustara o no y aunque le doliera su querida Lita, o Li, como el la había llamado desde siempre no era tan distinta de las prostitutas que él visitaba en ese fino burdel; que va, era igual a ellas, solo el dinero la diferenciaba de las prostitutas que se vendían en los callejones por unos cuantos chelines.

¿Por qué Lita tenia que haberlo dejado?... ¿Por qué habría roto su promesa de esperarlo?... ¿Dónde había quedado aquella doncella pura e inocente que él había visto crecer y de la que se había enamorado perdidamente?

_8 años atrás…_

_Andrew caminaba apresuradamente por el jardín de Hansford House en medio de aquella noche de luna llena; había abandonado apenas hace unos minutos el baile que su tío había echo con la intención de presentar a su prima Minna en sociedad y porque no, para ver si así él si interesaba en Wanda, una doncella hija de un acaudalado comerciante y que por cierto a su tío bien le convendría que tomara por esposa; pero aunque Wanda Lancaster era una doncella muy bonita él corazón de Andrew ya tenia dueña. Así pues, llegó a la cabaña donde el señor Miller y su hija Vivian y tras tocar varias veces la ventana del cuarto de Lita esta se abrió y entonces miró a la mujer que tanto amaba asomándose, vestida con una bata en color blanco que cubría su cuerpo y con el cabello trenzado._

_-¿Qué quieres Andrew?- Le preguntó Lita con un dejo de molestia en su voz.- ¿No deberías estar acaso en el baile con lady Lancaster?_

_-Debería.- Le respondió Andrew.- Pero es una mujer muy aburrida y a decir verdad tenia ganas de verte… ¿Por qué estas tan enojada conmigo?_

_Hacia ya mas de un mes que Lita estaba distante con él para conversar como de costumbre o simplemente pasear por el jardín. Lita se había convertido en una hermosa doncella, tenía 16 años y él tenia 18. Sabia por Lita que el señor Miller le había prohibido que siguiera llevándose con tanta confianza con él y encontrándose a solas, no era propio para una señorita, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a acatar aquella orden así que siempre se las apañaban para verse a escondidas. Mas sin embargo, desde el ultimo mes Lita estaba distante con él, precisamente desde que la señorita Lancaster y su familia solían visitarlos y a Andrew el dolía, la echaba de menos y muchas veces había odiado tener que salir a pasear con su prima y Wanda teniendo que dejar a Lita a un lado, quien por cierto, siempre se negaba a ir a los paseos por mas que Minna la invitaba de buena gana._

_-No estoy enojada, es sólo que no es propio que nos veamos a solas Andrew.- Le respondió Lita.- Tal vez a ti no te preocupe, pero a mi si, la gente puede pensar mal y entonces seria difícil conseguirme un buen matrimonio._

_-¿Casarte?- Le preguntó Andrew, sintiendo como se le hacia difícil respirar de solo imaginársela con otro.- ¿Con quien?... ¿Acaso el señor Miller ya tiene a alguien que le interese para ti?_

-¡No!- Le respondió Lita.- Pero si seguimos viéndonos a solas y se dan cuenta dudo mucho que alguien me tome en serio. Además, dudo que a la señorita Lancaster le guste la idea de que su futuro marido desaparezca del baile.

Lita dio por finalizada la conversación, estaba dispuesta a cerrar la ventana pero entonces Andrew de nuevo volvió a abrirla y la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-A mi no me interesa la señorita Lancaster.- Le respondió Andrew, mirando sus ojos verdes que parecían querer lanzar chispas.

-Pues es muy bonita.

-Si, es muy bonita, elegante, una mujer de clase, de buena familia y con una muy buena dote.- Dijo Andrew, dándose cuenta de que a Lita le molestaba el comentario.- Pero no me interesa casarme con ella Li.

Lita no dijo nada, sentía como los ojos le ardían y la garganta le quemaba, sentía rabia de que Andrew pasara tiempo con aquella mujer.

-No por favor, no llores Li.- Le dijo Andrew y entonces ella percibió que lloraba. No se había dado cuenta en que momento las lagrimas se le habían escapado.- No creo que seas tan tonta como para no darte cuenta de que yo te amo a ti.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Lita sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y el rubor subió intensamente tiñendo sus mejillas... ¿Porque le decía eso Andrew?

-¿Estas bromeando?- Preguntó ella un tanto indignada.

-Creí que ya lo sabias.

-No puede ser cierto.- Dijo Lita.- Yo no tengo vestidos tan lindos como tu señorita Wanda, no tengo dote, no...

Andrew no la dejó seguir hablando, pues con un beso puso fin a las palabras de Lita; un beso en el que apenas rozó los labios de la mujer que tanto amaba y de la que no sabia en que momento se había enamorado perdidamente.

Lita ante aquel beso sintió un cumulo de emociones recorriéndola, era ese el primer beso que le daban y siempre había deseado que fuera Andrew esa primera vez, pero pronto también sintió vergüenza al creer que estaba haciendo algo impropio, miedo de que alguien los descubriera y claro, también de que a Andrew no le gustara tanto. Los labios de ambos se separaron apenas un poco, pero sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tan cerca que podían percibir el sonido de su respiración pero no pasaron mucho tiempo así pues Andrew de nuevo la atrajo hacia él, la tomó de la nuca, enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño de ella y la besó nuevamente pero ahora con mas intensidad. Lita abrió los labios al sentir como la lengua de su amante seguía su camino dentro, saboreándola, besándola de manera posesiva como si quisiera devorarla y ella entonces solo se dejo llevar hasta que momentos después y por la necesidad de aire se separaron.

Por un momento no se dijeron nada, Andrew tan solo la abrazo y se limitó a acariciar su cabello hasta que ella entonces rompió el silencio.

-Andrew, no quisiera que pienses mal de mi, yo no soy una...

Andrew la tomó de la barbilla, la miró y la hizo callar de nuevo con un beso corto.

-Solo eres una mujer enamorada... ¿Porque habría de pensar mal de ti, Li?

-Estas en mi habitación, tú y yo solos.

-Nadie lo sabrá y además no estamos haciendo nada.

-Pero y si tu tío...

-Espero no noten mi ausencia y si se dan cuenta no me importa. El tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que no me interesa la señorita Wanda.- Dijo Andrew.- No podría interesarme otra mujer porque es a ti a quien amo Lita Miller, es contigo con quien me quiero casar algún día... ¿Como es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti?

-Sera porque nunca me lo dijiste.- Le reprochó ella.

Andrew se quedó pensativo un momento y después sonrió. Lita tenia razón, nunca se lo había dicho pero daba por echo que ella lo sabia y que no era necesario decírselo; solía regalarle rosas de vez en cuando, seguido le compraba los chocolates con cereza que tanto le gustaban, cuando salía de viaje solía traerle dulces, peinetas para su cabello y en su ultimo cumpleaños le había regalado un juego de pendientes en forma de rosa elaborados con zafiro color rosa, ya ni decir que siempre buscaba pasar momentos a solas para conversar con ella; en pocas palabras se desvivía mas por Lita que por su prima Minna... ¿Y todavía se atrevía a reclamarle que no le dijera que la amaba?

-Pensé que había echo lo suficiente para demostrarte mis sentimientos.

-Pues yo necesitaba que lo dijeras.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo Lita Miller y me encantaría que algún día seas Lita Hansford.- Le dijo Andrew.- Mi adorada Lita.

_-Siento que esto es un sueño.- Respondió Lita.- Tú, aquí conmigo, diciéndome que me amas.- Pero no creo que a tu tío le agrade que digas amar a una chica que no tiene una dote digna de ti._

_-No digas eso.- Le susurró Andrew, mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos color esmeralda.- Soy yo quien debo esforzarme por ser digno de ti. Te amo y no me preguntes desde cuando porque no sabría decírtelo, solo se que mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido y quizá no tengas la fortuna que tiene Wanda Lancaster o alguna de esas señoritas que están en el baile, pero tú con tus vestidos sencillos eres mas hermosa que todas ellas vistiendo con las mejores sedas, y lo mas importante es que eres autentica, honesta, sincera… amo todo de ti hasta tus defectos y tus rabietas, se que a ellas sólo les intereso por lo que puedo heredar de mi tío pero tú sabes que al escogerte a ti como mujer no heredare nada mas que lo poco que me dejaron mis padres y aun así me amas… porque tú me amas… ¿verdad?_

_-Siempre te he amado tonto.- Dijo Lita.- Y no me importaría que viviéramos en una choza, nada de eso importa si te tengo a ti._

¿Para que engañarse?... Las pruebas le dejaban en claro a Andrew que Lita aspiraba a subir de clase social ya fuera casándose con él o vendiéndose al mejor postor. Tal vez tuviera la esperanza de que su tío no fuera tan enérgico y que aun si se casara con ella le concediera parte de su fortuna, pero al no ser así había terminado yéndose con el primero que le ofreció fortuna.

Aun recordaba Andrew aquel día en que había viajado desde Paris a Yorkshire, desesperado porque Lita no respondía a sus cartas, pensando que tal vez estuviera tan deprimida por la muerte de su padre que no tuviera fuerzas ni deseos de hacer nada, pero grande había sido su sorpresa al enterarse de lo que su doncella pura había echo a la semana de morir su padre.

_7 años atrás…_

_Andrew bajo del carruaje al llegar a Hansford House y antes de siquiera entrar a la mansión para saludar a su tío y a sus primos que no esperaban su llegada se dirigió a la cabaña donde sabia que vivía Lita. Aun era de día, pero presentía que debía de estar ahí, no creía que su tío fuera tan desalmado como para correrla ahora que su padre había muerto._

_Al llegar a la cabaña se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y al entrar y darse cuenta de que la cabaña estaba vacía sintió como se quedaba sin aire. Temió que de tanta tristeza a Lita le hubiera sucedido algo e incluso se reprochó por no haber estado con ella el día en que falleció el señor Miller; pero antes de reclamarse tenia que encontrarla así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia la mansión, pregunto uno a uno a los sirvientes, quienes apenados solo le decían que Lita se había ido sin decir nada. Estaba desesperado, pero entonces, al ver a su tío e ignorando los reclamos de no haberle avisado de su regreso a Yorkshire le preguntó por su amada._

_-¿Dónde está Lita, tío?- Preguntó desesperado.- Me dicen los sirvientes que no saben a donde se ha ido. Que se fue sin dejar rastro… ¿Cómo es eso posible?... Ella no haría algo así_

_Su tío tomó una bocanada de aire y entonces lo miró con… ¿Lastima?_

_-Esperaba que al no recibir respuesta de ella pronto la olvidaras pero veo que te enamoraste profundamente de esa muchacha Andrew, en verdad cuanto lo lamento hijo, porque tu sabes que para mi Jedite y tú son como mis hijos… ¿verdad?_

_-¡Por favor tío, déjate de cosas!- Exclamó Andrew desesperado.- Necesito saber que pasó con ella._

_El señor Albert lo invitó a que entraran en su despacho, le narró a detalle como lastimosamente había muerto de un infarto el señor Miller y de que incluso para no dejar desamparada a Lita le había ofrecido trabajar como dama de compañía de Minna._

_-¿Y?- Preguntó Andrew.- ¿No aceptó?_

_-Me dijo que lo pensaría.- Respondió Albert Hansford.- Le comente entonces que sabia del idilio que tú y ella tenían, le dije incluso que estaba de acuerdo si algún día tú la querías tomar por esposa, pero también le hice ver que de mi fortuna tú nada heredarías y que lo que tus padres te heredara ron les serviría para vivir holgadamente, aunque claro, no con tantos lujos como se vive en Hansford House._

_-¡Por dios tio, Lita no es como el tipo de mujeres que a ti te gustaría que tomara por esposa!- Le reclamó Andrew.- Ella no es una interesada, ella me ama y no le interesa la fortuna que yo pueda o no heredar._

_-Andrew, aunque tú la hubieras escogido a ella no te habría dejado desamparado. De hecho, pese a no tener fortuna es una chica fina y educada, pero también muy ambiciosa.- Dijo Albert Hansford.- Sólo quise ponerla a prueba, jamás querría que una mujer se acercara a ti solo por tu fortuna y dicho y echo a los tres días ella no estaba en casa, pensé que le había ocurrido algo, fui personalmente a buscarla a la cabaña y esto fue lo que encontré.- Dijo Albert sacando de su escritorio una nota._

_Estimado señor Albert:_

_Le agradezco mucho el que nos permitiera a mi padre y a mi haber vivido en Hansford House durante los últimos ocho años, nunca dejare de estarle agradecida y espero dios lo bendiga a usted y a toda su familia._

_Decidí tomar otro camino y no fui capaz de despedirme, cuando usted lea esta nota yo ya estare en camino rumbo a Alemania con el señor Scharer. No tengo corazón para despedirme de Andrew pero en verdad espero él algún día me perdone, yo se que encontrara tarde o temprano a una mujer digna de su amor._

_Atte:_

_Lita Miller._

Los pensamientos de Andrew fueron interrumpidos por una hermosa meretriz que se le acercó, aunque pese a su belleza Andrew estaba tan dolido que en ese momento no deseaba acostarse con nadie.

-Hace mucho que no vienes a visitarnos Andrew.- Lo tocó la joven del hombro.- ¿Por qué no subimos a mi habitación y nos divertimos un rato?

Andrew hubiera querido decirle que no, ahogar las penas en el alcohol, pero al final decidió aceptar y subir con la joven, al menos quizá por un momento olvidara a Lita, porque a pesar de estar plenamente seguro de que Lita lo amaba, también estaba seguro de que Lita era ambiciosa y que su ambición hoy y siempre había sido mas fuerte que su amor y ese amor desgraciadamente dolía.

**¡Hola chicas!... Bien, se que algunas me van a querer reclamar por publicar nueva historia cuando tengo "La marquise rebelle" sin terminar… ¿pero saben que?... Esta historia venia picándome la cabeza desde hace tiempo y aquí está viendo la luz.**

**Se que muchas escritoras son metódicas, que prefieren tener su colchón para subir y no subir nada hasta dar fin una historia, pero a mi no me funciona así, tengo que sentirme motivada y sacar lo que se me ocurre y aquí está la nueva historia.**

**En fin, espero que "Sueños rotos" sea de su agrado.**

**Las quiero.**

**Atte**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	2. Celos

**Sueños Rotos.**

**Cap. 2. Celos.**

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde la última vez que Andrew había visto a Lita. Los siguientes dos días después de que discutieran, una y otra vez se había lamentado de haberla tratado de aquella manera. Esa misma noche había querido mitigar el remordimiento, y tal vez olvidarla en brazos de Esmeralda, la que hasta hace un año había sido su ramera preferida, pero ni aun durante esos días en que se refugiaba en el cuerpo tibio de Esmeralda lograba olvidar a su amiga de la infancia, a la inocente novia de hacia algunos años y hasta hace unos pocos días a la amada amante de su vida.

En esos días no sólo se había acostado con Esmeralda, también incluso la noche anterior había entrado a la alcoba de su mujer pero tenerla bajo su cuerpo apagó la poca pasión que pudiera sentir; aquella mujer pues era tempano que le mataba las ganas al comportarse como una muerta en la cama; aunque bueno, prefería su silencio a que se pusiera a rezar como en la noche de bodas, cuando desistió de hacerla su mujer porque le parecía molesto escucharla rezar el ave maría.

Al siguiente día de que se peleara con Lita la había ido a buscar pero Elizabeth, la doncella que trabajaba para Lita había bajado y le había dicho que madame Lita se encontraba atendiendo a un cliente. A Andrew por supuesto le hervía la sangre de rabia cada que sabia que la mujer que amaba estaba en los brazos de otro (aun cuando sabia que no involucraba sentimientos de por medio) pero en esa ocasión las palabras de Elizabeth lejos de molestarle lograron sacarle una sonrisa. Había estado casi todo el día afuera de la mansión de Lita, no había visto entrar y salir a alguien que no fuera Elizabeth, alguna de las otras dos doncellas que trabajaban con ella o al viejo, John, su chofer así que sabia que su Lita estaba mintiendo, que decirle aquello era su manera de herirlo, de vengarse por como la había tratado y por supuesto sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando ese día por la tarde ella había salido acompañada de Elizabeth y había subido al carromato que como siempre era conducido por John. Por supuesto Andrew no dejó escapar esa oportunidad y montado en su caballo salió rápidamente tras el carruaje al que rápidamente le dio alcance; John le había dicho que Madame Lita no quería hablar con él, pero había sido tanta su insistencia que escuchó como Lita ordenaba a John que se detuviera y bajó del carromato, tan hermosa como siempre, ataviada con un elegante vestido de finas telas en color verde.

-Señor Hansford… ¿Podría quitarse por favor de nuestro camino?- Dijo Lita con frialdad.- Estorba a nuestro paso.

-Li, por favor no seas tan mala. Escúchame por favor.

-Pues no soy mala.- Respondió Lita.- Sólo soy una prostituta, ramera, furcia, como quiera llamarme y ahorita tengo que ir a atender los deseos de uno de mis clientes favoritos… ¿Se puedes retirar por favor?... Además… ¿Qué diría si el hipócrita de su suegro o la mosca muerta de su suegra si lo ven platicando con una cortesana?... Seguro no les agradaría nada, ande mejor váyase a rezar a la iglesia para que su esposita te de el hijo que tanto anhelan.

Lita se dio media vuelta, iba a subir de nuevo al carruaje pero Andrew la tomó del brazo.

-No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me escuches.- Le había dicho.

John inmediatamente le había dirigido una mirada matadora, bajo del auto y le pidió que no molestara a la señora, pero Lita rápidamente tranquilizo a John y le dijo que hablaría rápidamente con Andrew, que de todas formas no era una persona peligrosa, así que se alejó con él a unos pocos metros del carromato, en un callejón solitario.

-Bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres Andrew?... Y se rápido porque…

Andrew no la dejó hablar, le robó un beso que ella no correspondió, pues rápidamente lo apartó. Otras veces siempre se estremecía cuando la besaba, y ahora sin duda estaba muy enojada.

-Sin besos porfavor Andrew.- Le dijo Lita.- ¿Para esto me buscaste?

-Li, mi amor, perdóname.- Susurró Andrew acariciando su mejilla.- Estoy arrepentido por haberte hablado de esa manera.- Andrew tomó la mano pequeña de Lita y la puso sobre su pecho, quería que ella sintiera los latidos de su corazón.- Sabes que te amo. Tú le das sentido a mi vida.

-¡Tonterías!- Se apartó Lita.- Si me amaras no me hubieras hablado de esa manera. Tú un día me amaste, de eso no tengo duda, pero ahora no soy para ti mas que una vulgar ramera, que tenga dinero no cambia lo que de mi piensas. Que lastima… ¿verdad?... Mira en lo que nos hemos convertido, tú en un avaricioso que siente codicia por poseer la herencia del difunto viejo Albert y yo en una vulgar ramera…. Atrás quedó el jovencito que estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo todo por su novia y la chica inocente y virginal que hubiera dado todo por su amado. No Andrew, tú y yo ya no somos los mismos.

Andrew posó la vista sobre su cuello, esbozó una sonrisa, podía tener mucho de razón Lita, pero en lo único que se equivocaba es al decir que ellos habían dejado de amarse, pues el nunca la había olvidado y estaba seguro de que ella pese a su ambición aun lo adoraba y claro, para prueba estaba aquella pequeña gargantilla sobre la cual había un dije en forma de corazón labrado en esmeraldas; una joya que pese a ser valiosa no lo era tanto como muchas que Lita poseía, pero a la cual estaba seguro le daba un valor sentimental porque era un regalo que él le había hecho antes de partir a Londres, donde su tío planeó que él estudiara medicina.

Lita se dio cuenta de que él miraba con atención su cuello y entonces recordó que llevaba puesta la gargantilla que él le había regalado. Durante años siempre había conservado ese gargantilla como recuerdo del amor que ella y Andrew se tenían e incluso hacia un año se había alegrado de volverlo a encontrar, aunque en vez de ser su esposa tan sólo fueran amantes, pero de haber sabido que en algún momento Andrew la repudiaría por su pasado y aun presente como ramera hubiera preferido no volverlo a ver así que entonces ella misma se jaló la gargantilla, trozando la cadena.

-Oh, por cierto, esto tú un día me lo regalaste, pero creo que ya no me sirve, después de ti me han regalado joyas mejores.

-Los regalos no se devuelven Lita.

-¿Ah no?- Respondió ella.- Bien, entonces si es así creo que puedo hacer con esto lo que me de la gana… ¿verdad?- Dijo Lita al tiempo que lanzaba al suelo aquella gargantilla.- Ahora déjame en paz y no me busques, porque no soy la Lita que tú tanto amaste.

Lita lo empujó y rápidamente caminó hasta el carruaje, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Andrew:

-Lita, por favor, se que estas enojada, perdona lo que dije, no me importa tú pasado, ni cuantos defectos puedas tener. Tal vez no te pueda tener como esposa pero tú sabes que te amo y…- Andrew hizo una pausa y después continuó hablando, aunque con un tono de molestia.- Lita, te juro que si no te das media vuelta y me dices que me perdonas entonces nunca mas volveré a buscarte, ni siquiera a dirigirte la mirada o el saludo cuando nos encontremos en la calle.

Lita sintió ganas de darse media vuelta, de abrazarlo y sentir que los brazos de él la aprisionaban, de decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero el orgullo era mas fuerte y subió al carruaje; no dijo nada, pero John sabia que tenían que seguir su camino y ella durante todo el transcurso estuvo fingiendo que se entretenía mirando el paisaje para evitar que la doncella que siempre la acompañaba no miraba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Sabia que le dolería no volver a ver a Andrew, que lo echaría de menos, que se le partiría el alma cada que se lo encontrara y él ni siquiera se dignara a mirarla; pero prefería eso, conservar su recuerdo antes de que ambos terminaran odiándose; aunque quien sabe, quizá con lo que le había hecho a Andrew hace algunos minutos él ya terminaría odiándola.

_7 años atrás…_

_Lita se había ocultado en las espesuras del jardín de Hansford House, sentada en el césped y recargada en el tronco de un árbol mientras trataba de asimilar lo que Minna le había comentado sin saber que a ella tanto le dolería: que Andrew dentro de poco menos de un mes se iría a Londres para entrar a la universidad y estudiar Medicina._

_Muchas veces, desde que ella era pequeña había escuchado como el señor Hansford decía que quería que sus sobrinos estudiaran: Andrew medicina y Jedite abogacía pero Andrew siempre había tenido eternas discusiones con su tío dejándole en claro que quería dedicarse al comercio en lugar de estudiar; Lita sabia que Andrew era difícil de convencer, que pocas veces cambiaba de opinión, pero ahora sentía miedo de pensar que Andrew se fuera; llevaban un año siendo desde que se habían declarado su amor el uno al otro, encontrándose a escondidas de todos… ¿Por qué entonces ahora Andrew debería cambiar de parecer? No estaba segura de nada, tan sólo de que no quería perderlo y que temía el hecho de que eso sucediera. Temía que aquella felicidad que tenia de pronto se le escapara de las manos._

_De pronto, en el silencio del jardín escuchó el trote de un caballo, estaba obscureciendo y se había alejado demasiado en su afán de querer estar sola, sintió temor ante la idea de que algo le sucediera, más desde hacia un par de semanas en que se había corrido la noticia en todo Yorkshire de que un forastero que no era del lugar había subido a un caballo a una jovencita que había cometido la imprudencia de pasear sola y a causa de ello había terminado deshonrada, pero entonces el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de Andrew:_

_-¡Lita, Lita!... ¿Estas por aquí?_

_-¡Andrew, aquí estoy!- Gritó ella para guiarlo con el sonido de su voz y entonces pronto lo miró, bajando del caballo._

_Hacia dos días que Andrew no estaba en Yorkshire y ya lo extrañaba, así que al haberle dicho aquello Minna quizá se había puesto paranoica._

_-Mi amor, te extrañe tanto.- Corrió Andrew a su lado nada mas bajar del carruaje y la abrazó fuertemente, levantándola en brazos; después la besó profundamente, un beso que ella correspondió hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse._

_-Hace como media hora llegue.- Le dijo Andrew cuando se separaran.- Luego de saludar al tío Albert le dije que iría a la cabaña a saludar a tu padre, aunque en realidad era a ti a quien quería ver, Jane me contó que él había salido solo, sin ti así que te busque en la cabaña o en el lugar donde solemos vernos, pero no te encontré… ¡Estaba muy preocupado, porque te alejaste tanto, temí que algo te sucediera!_

_-Perdona… no lo pensé._

_-Pues fue una imprudencia.- Le dijo Andrew.- Podría pasarte algo… ¿Qué acaso no te da miedo luego de lo que le sucedió a miss Kendrick?_

_-Tienes razón.- Dijo Lita.- Pobrecita de ella ahora vivirá deshonrada de por vida, difícilmente nadie la querrá como esposa… igual ahora la misma desgracia correrán sus hermanas, porque aunque no sea su culpa la sociedad ya no las vera con buenos ojos… este mundo a veces es injusto con las mujeres._

_-Por eso no quiero que salgas sola.- Le dijo Andrew._

_-¿Tú dejarías de amarme si me sucediera lo mismo que a ella?_

_Andrew la miró detenidamente y esbozó una sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo se te pueden ocurrir tantas tonterías Lita?- Le dijo.- Claro que me dolería cualquier desgracia que te sucediera porque te amo, pero no te dejaría, te defendería de la sociedad y mataría al desgraciado que te hiciera daño_

_Lita esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a Andrew, parándose de puntillas para besarlo mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello._

_-Te amo.- Le susurró Lita._

_-Y yo nunca dejare de amarte.- Le respondió Andrew.- Pero por favor no vuelvas a salir sola ni tan lejos, no si no es conmigo o con tu padre… ¿Me lo prometes?... No quiero que nadie te haga daño._

_-Este bien. Te lo prometo._

_Andrew entonces se sentó en el pasto, recargándose contra el tronco de un grueso árbol y Lita se sentó a su lado, dejando que él la abrazara. Andrew entonces le dio un regalo que le había traído: una caja de chocolates con cereza y ella abrió la cajita como niña emocionada, disfrutando de aquellos dulces que tanto le gustaban._

_-Te tengo otro regalo.- Le dijo Andrew._

_-¿Ah si?- Dijo Lita.- ¿Qué es?_

_Andrew tomó su gabardina que estaba en el pasto y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro que le entregó a Lita; al abrirla ella encontró una gargantilla de la cual colgaba un dije de piedra esmeralda en forma de corazón._

_-¡Es hermoso!- Susurró Lita emocionada.- Pero no debiste molestarte, esto debió salir muy caro._

_-No te preocupes por eso.- Le respondió Andrew._

_-Además… ¿Qué le voy a decir a papá cuando me lo vea?- Dijo Andrew.- Si él echo de que me regalaras los pendientes en forma de rosa por mi cumpleaños no lo miró con buenos ojos, ahora que me des un regalo nada porque si._

_-Tú no te preocupes por eso.- Le dijo Andrew.- Hace dos días, antes de irme de viaje hable con tu padre, él ya sabe._

_-¿Qué tú que?- Le preguntó Lita asustada._

_Andrew esbozó una sonrisa y de nuevo la abrazó._

_-Perdóname no te quise decir antes porque sabia que te pondrías así, pero la verdad es que estoy harto de que nos tengamos que esconder de todo. Tú habías salido con Minna y Jane así que aproveche para ir a la cabaña y hablar con tú padre, le dije que te amo, que me diera su permiso para cortejarte._

_-¿Y él que te dijo?_

_-Evidentemente que me dijo que no.- Respondió Andrew.- Me dijo que seguro solo estaba encaprichado contigo, que no tenia una dote digna de mi que pudiera ofrecerme y que por tanto mi tío no estaría de acuerdo, pero después le recordé que el rico es mi tío, que la herencia que me dejaron mis padres es poca y prácticamente pertenecemos a la misma clase social y después de estar discutiéndolo con él un momento entonces dijo que podía verte cuando quisiera, siempre y cuando tú quisieras y fuera en su presencia, pero me advirtió que no jugara contigo._

_-¡Andrew!- Exclamó Lita sonrojada._

_-No te preocupes, no le dije que nos vemos a solas. Se que eso le molestaría mucho. Igual le dije que quiero casarme contigo, así que no hay necesidad de que inventes algo para justificar lo de este regalo._

_Andrew le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios._

_-Acéptalo por favor.- Dijo Andrew.- En realidad te quería comprar un anillo de compromiso pero no encontré ninguno que me gustara. Acéptalo, quiero que lo uses siempre, para que recuerdes mi promesa de casarme contigo y para que recuerdes que aunque este lejos siempre te tengo en mi mente.- Le dijo mientras le ponía la gargantilla._

_-¿Cuándo estés lejos?- Preguntó Lita, recordando lo que le había contado Minna.- ¿Cómo que cuando estés lejos?... ¿Piensas viajar otra vez?_

_-Lita, hay algo que tengo que decirte._

_Lita temió que le dijera lo que se iría a Londres, y tal como lo presentía así fue. Andrew le confesó que en menos de un mes se iría, que ingresaría a la universidad a estudiar medicina, pero también le prometió que la extrañaría mucho, que cada que pudiera regresaría a Yorkshire a visitarla y que entonces, cuando él ya fuera un medico se casaría con ella._

_-¡Pero porque te vas a ir!- Exclamó Lita.- Tú me dijiste que no te interesaban los planes que tú tío tenia para ti… Andrew, si te vas te vas a olvidar de mi y yo…_

_Lita interrumpió sus palabras, sentía que el aire le faltaba y una presión en su pecho; las lagrimas se hicieron presentes pese a que lo hubiera querido evitar._

_-Perdóname, no puedo ser egoísta, si eso quieres tú, yo no soy quien para oponerme._

_-No digas eso.- Le dijo Andrew abrazándola.- Claro que me importa. Lita, mi tío sigue empecinado en que me case con Wanda, mira, se que cuando sepa que te amo y que me quiero casar contigo me va a desheredar y tú sabes que eso no me importa, pero al menos siendo medico podre darte una vida mas digna. No te podre dar los lujos que te daría si mi tío me heredara parte de su fortuna, pero como medico me iría muy bien y no quiero que a ti ni a nuestros hijos nos falte nada._

_-¿Hijos?- Preguntó Lita._

_-Bueno, o hijas, sabes que quiero que tú seas la madre de mis hijos._

_-Si tú quieres estudiar medicina entonces que así sea Andrew.- Dijo Lita.- Pero no lo hagas por mí. Nunca he tenido lujos y no me interesa tenerlos, yo te amo y con eso basta. Si tú quieres estudiar medicina yo estaré feliz porque así lo deseas, pero si no es lo que quieres entonces no lo hagas._

_-Vamos a hacer una cosa.- Le dijo Andrew.- Me iré a estudiar medicina, pero tan pronto este allá hare lo posible para conseguirle un trabajo a tu padre. Minna ya es grande, y nosotros hemos aprendido lo que teníamos que aprender de tú padre, estando allá le conseguiré algo a tú padre, yo lo recomendare y veras que tan pronto suceda mi tío comprenderá que el señor Miller debe de partir. Entonces ya estaremos juntos y podremos casarnos y mientras tanto yo podre continuar con mis estudios y le diremos la verdad a mi tío ya que sea todo un medico._

_-¡Andrew, te atreverás a traicionar la confianza de tu tío!... Eso es utilizarlo._

_-¿Y que crees que él hace conmigo al querer que por la fuerza me case con miss Lancaster?- Preguntó Andrew.- Perdón Lita, pero un padre o tío que quiere a sus hijos o sobrinos no los obliga a que se case con quien no quieren. Él sólo nos usa a mi y a Dante para movernos como si fuéramos piezas de ajedrez y lo mismo hará tarde o temprano con Minna, así que mi respuesta es no. No me da remordimiento utilizarlo para que me pague mis estudios. _

_Fin de Flash Back._

-Madame, hemos llegado.- Escuchó Lita la voz de John interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Lita bajó inmediatamente de carruaje y con ayuda de John se puso su abrigo negro sobre el vestido. Acompañada de Elizabeth caminó hasta la entrada de la imponente mansión Nichols donde tan pronto como fue anunciada apareció el mismo Jedite Nichols que la saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, nada mas y nada menos que Madame Lita viuda de Walters… ¿Cómo estas querida?... Por lo que veo estos últimos meses te han sentado muy bien.

-Estoy bien Jedite y por favor puedes llamarme Lita. Sabes que eres de mis clientes favoritos.- Esbozó una sonrisa Lita

-¡Hay como me hiciste falta!.- Exclamó Jedite abrazándola de nuevo.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mis aposentos?... Ahí estaremos solos, además te traje algunos regalos de Paris y después si gustas podríamos salir, me muero por conocer Yorkshire, llévame a los mejores lugares por favor.

-Como gustes guapo.- Le dijo Lita coquetamente y lanzándole un beso en el aire.

-0-0-0-

**Días después…**

Andrew se había prometido no buscar a Lita después de que incontables veces lo rechazara, pero era una promesa que se había echo a medias pues no había día que no pasara por la imponente casa de su amada. Todos los días la veía salir, no la seguía, pero siempre estaba sonriente y con sus mejores ropas.

Uno de esos tantos días, entre su circulo social comenzó a circular la noticia de que Lita, la cortesana mas cotizada de Yorkshire tenia de nuevo un amante fijo, el afortunado que está vez podía gozar de sus placeres y su compañía no era alguien conocido dentro de las altas esferas sociales de Yorkshire en que ella se movía, pero pronto causó la envidia tanto de otras cortesanas como de muchachitas en edad casadera al enterarse de que había acaparado nada mas y nada menos que a Jedite Nichols, un hombre con una gran fortuna que había comprado la mansión que antes pertenecía a una de las familias mas ricas de Yorkshire y que además era joven y muy guapo. Por supuesto las familias con hijas en edad casadera le habían invitado a bailes donde se solían presentar a las señoritas de sociedad, pero el apuesto hombre no mostraba interés en otra que no fuera Lita. Las noticias pues, llegaron a Andrew y uno de esos días, queriendo ver con sus propios ojos quien era aquel que le arrebataba a la mujer que tanto amaba hizo guardia a que llegara, escondido en un callejón cercano a la mansión. Fue mucho tiempo el que espero ahí, de pie, mirando como el sol se metía y la luna se ponía en el firmamento y entonces vio llegar un carruaje que no era el de Lita, del cual bajó un hombre alto, rubio y de buen porte el cual galantemente ayudó a bajar a Lita, ambos reían, como si la felicidad se les desbordara y miró como el le pasaba un brazo alrededor del hombro mientras caminaban dentro.

Andrew apretó los puños hasta lastimarse, pero no importaba, mas fuerte era el dolor al imaginarse a su Lita con otro… ¿Cómo podía revolcarse con otro como si nada y a él no le permitía ser su exclusivo?... También era lo suficientemente rico como para poder darle los lujos que quisiera y tenerla para él solo pero ella se negaba. De pronto, miró algo de luz proveniente de la ventana que daba a los aposentos de Lita, después miró dos siluetas y entonces no pudo seguirse resistiendo, lleno de rabia caminó con grandes pasos hasta entrar dentro de los terrenos de la mansión y tocó a la puerta la cual fue abierta por Elizabeth, la joven doncella ayudante de Lita.

-Señor Hansford… La señora ahora no puede…

Andrew no dejó hablar a la joven, se metió dentro de la mansión y subió las escaleras ignorando a la muchacha que pedía ayuda a John y le suplicaba que no subiera. Llegó entonces a la segunda planta y cruzó aquel pasillo lleno de puertas a los lados, escuchando risas y gemidos provenientes de la habitación de su amada y entonces cuando llegó abrió la puerta de un golpe, lleno de furia por lo que sabía que sus ojos verían.

-¡Andrew!... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Lita sobresaltada. En ese momento le asustaba la mirada de Andrew tan llena de rabia contra ella y Jedite.

**Notas finales: Bueno chicas, espero que les guste el capitulo. De hoy en adelante ahora si prometo ser puntual y publicar al menos cada quince días.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y mil disculpas si he tardado tanto.**

**Atte**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	3. Maldito amor

**Sueños Rotos.**

**Notas de Autor: ¡Hola hijas mías!... Bueno, ya se que no son mis hijas ni yo soy su madre, pero como que me salió de cariño jajaja.**

**Bueno, se que es raro que yo siempre deje notas al principio del capitulo, eso lo suelo hacer hasta el final, pero esta vez les tengo una advertencia. Sí, este capítulo es Raiting M, si, con M de Made jajaja así que avisadas están.**

**No es necesario que lean el lemon si sus ojos castos e inmaculados no desean ver una descripción grafica de una escena sexual, puede quedar a imaginación suya y aun así seguirán comprendiendo la historia. Saben que los hago porque me gustan y porque soy pésima haciendo lime**

**Atte:**

**Made.**

**P.S. Se me olvidaba agradecer a todas ustedes por sus reviews tan lindos… Luce y Jahyra (mis pequeñas pupilas que comprenden mi Makomotoki adicción y a quienes convertí en otras adicta a la pareja), Yannin y Sandy (se les extrañaba) a Solecita (quien por cierto es nueva leyendo algo de esta pareja y quien es mi ídola… ¡Es que hace unos montajes tan hermosos XD y me he quedado encantada con su escritura) también ha usted lector silencioso que lee en las sombras.**

**En fin, ahora si, nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**Cap. 3. Maldito amor.**

-¡Quítale las manos de encima A Lita!- Le ordenó Andrew a aquel desconocido al que ya tanto odiaba por ser el nuevo amante de la mujer que el adoraba. No los había encontrado aun en una situación tan intima, pero con haber visto a Lita vestida únicamente con su camisón de seda, acostada bocabajo en la cama y a aquel hombre a su lado dándole un masaje en los hombros fue suficiente para que la ira se apoderara de él. Sabía perfectamente a que se había dedicado Lita los últimos 7 año e incluso eso podía tolerarlo pero lo que no podía soportar y le hería en su orgullo masculino es que cada que aparecía en la vida de su amada un buen cliente el pasaba a segundo plano, teniendo que conformarse con los días que ella quisiera darle.

-¿Qui… quien es él?- Preguntó Jedite con voz temblorosa parándose de la cama.

-¡Soy él que te va a matar si no te alejas ahora mismo de esta mujer!- Lo amenazó Andrew, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la solapa.

-¡Sue… suélteme por favor no sea tan sal… salvaje y ordinario!- Pidió Jedite tartamudeando.

-¡Te ordeno que lo dejes en paz y salgas inmediatamente de mi casa Andrew!- Pidió Lita con voz enérgica. Le asustaba ver a Andrew de aquella manera. Durante los muchos años que tenia de conocerlo pocas veces había visto que se comportara de aquella manera; enojado si lo había visto muchas veces, pero era raro en él que buscara resolver los problemas a golpes.

Andrew le dio un empujón a Jedite provocando que tropezara con una pequeña mesita de te y cayera sentado en el piso.

-¿Y que tal si le propongo un duelo Jedite Nichols?- Se acercó Andrew a Jedite, y este, presa de pánico se arrastró hacia atrás.- Tú propones el lugar, el tipo de armas y él que sobreviva se queda con Lita.

-¡Yo no soy un salvaje para pelearme a muerte!

-¡Basta Andrew!- Se interpuso Lita entre ambos y entonces Jedite se puso de pie, tembloroso y escondiéndose tras ella..-¡Jedite no va a aceptar ningún maldito duelo y yo no soy un objeto por él que se puedan pelear para ver quien se lo queda!

-¿A no?- La miró Andrew con tanta ira, de una manera en que nunca antes la había mirado antes.- Pero si te comportas como un objeto que se le pueda vender al que pague mas… Vamos Lita, dime… ¿Cuánto te está dando este cobarde que se esconde como una dama tras tus faldas?... Si me lo dices te juro que te pago el doble.

Andrew no lo veía venir, pero de pronto el puño de Lita se había estampado en su rostro.

-No le estoy cobrando.- Dijo Lita esbozando una sonrisa burlona.- Lo estoy metiendo en mi cama por puro gusto Andrew Hansford.

Sin duda los golpes de Lita dolían, y dolían mucho, no cualquier dama golpeaba de la misma manera en que ella lo hacia, , pero mas que sus golpes dolían sus palabras… si antes Andrew había creído que nada podría herirle mas el orgullo como que Lita se siguiera vendiendo al mejor postor, estaba muy equivocado, pues saber que compartía su cuerpo y su intimidad con otro hombre por puro gusto dolía mas.

-¡Lita, por favor deja de provocar a este hombre!... ¿Qué acaso quieres verme muerto?- Pidió Jedite, aunque sus palabras fueron ignoradas tanto por Lita como por Andrew.

-Vete.- Pidió Lita.- Si quieres golpear a Jedite tendras que golpearme a mi primero.

-¿Tanto así lo amas?- Preguntó Andrew.- ¿Tanto placer te da este cobarde que se esconde detrás de ti?.

-Vete.

Andrew se dio media vuelta y en silencio salió de la habitación, sintiéndose humillado, derrotado aun cuando él era quien había golpeado al amante de Lita. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con el viejo John que venia armando con un garrote y a la temerosa Elizabeth, el viejo le pedía que se retirara y le lanzaba amenazas si se atrevía a volver a molestar a su señora pero ya nada importaba, no cuando Lita se había cansado de él.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de su habitación, Lita lloraba en silencio, sentada en la cama y con las piernas cruzadas mientras Jedite se encontraba sentado a su lado, pasándole un brazo por alrededor de los hombros.

-cariño, sabes que me parte el alma verte llorar por amor, pero tú también tuviste la culpa.

-Me llamó prostituta, ramera, golfa.- Dijo Lita sollozando.- Y yo se que es verdad, aun cuando han pasado muchos meses desde que no tengo un cliente o aun cuando nunca lo volviera a hacer eso es algo que siempre voy a ser para la sociedad… y sabes que no me importa… pero que Andrew también lo piense y me lo diga es distinto.

-¡Es un pesado, salvaje, grosero!- Exclamó Jedite molesto.- ¿Mira como dejó mi traje?- Se quejó mientras se acomodaba la solapa.- Pero vamos cariño… ¿No crees que hubiera sido mas fácil que fueras honesta y le explicaras?... ¿Por qué tenias que decirle que soy tu nuevo amante?... Tiene razón en estar molesto y tú estas loca al haberme puesto en semejante problema… ¿Imagínate si me encuentro a ese loco de tu Andrew en Yorkshire?... ¡Mon dieu, no quiero ni pensar lo que sería de mi!... Un hombre dolido por causa de amor es peligroso.

Lita no pudo evitar reírse, si algo bueno tenia Jedite es que siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa aun cuando estuviera triste… ¡Lo había añorado tanto!... Hacia ya mas de un año que no lo había vuelto a ver, justo cuando ella había quedado viuda y abandonó Paris para regresar a su querido Yorkshire, pero Jedite era como parte de su familia, así que siempre habían estado en contacto por medio de cartas.

-¿Y tu crees que hubiera creído que íbamos a hacer nada?- Dijo Lita.- Por favor Jedi… eso nadie lo creería.

Lita de nuevo comenzó a sollozar y Jedite, como buen amigo ahí estuvo consolándolo.

-Cariño, de verdad que me duele verte así… ¿Quieres que me quede a pasar la noche contigo?... ¿Quieres que baje a la cocina a prepararte un te?

-0-0-0-

Al llegar a casa, Andrew subió las escalera que lo llevaban al segundo piso de la Hansford House, después siguió caminando por el estrecho pasillo lleno de habitaciones a cada lado, al llegar al final del pasillo dispuesto a entrar en sus aposentos volteó hacia la habitación de su esposa que se encontraba justo frente a la suya, hacia mucho que no la visitaba por las noches así que se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sin siquiera tocar primero; no sabia que era exactamente lo que buscaba, pero cuando entró se encontró con que Wanda estaba hincada frente a la cama, rezando en voz baja y con sosteniendo con sus manos la biblia abierta, pero al escucharlo entrar ella dejó el libro de lado y volteó a verlo.

-¡Esposo mío!- Se puso de pie Wanda, y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.- ¿Pero que te ha sucedido?- Andrew no sabia a que se refería, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabras Wanda se acerco y le toco la mejilla donde Lita lo había golpeado, provocando que aquel contacto le doliera.- ¿Quien te golpeo de esta manera?

-Nada serio Wanda… un ladrón me ataco, pero lo puse en su lugar.- Mintió. No tenia porque darle explicaciones de sus actos, nunca lo habían echo desde que se habían casado.

-Se te ve hinchada la mejilla, pero lo bueno que no te sucedió nada.

Andrew se le quedó mirando. Su difunto tío Albert se había salido con la suya y había logrado que él se casara con Wanda, hija de una de las familias con mas fortuna de la región. Sin duda, su mujer se parecía mucho a Lita, ambas tenían cabello castaño, ojos verdes, altas y esbeltas, tonto había sido al creer que casándose con ella podría llenar el vacio que le había dejado Lita cuando desapareció, pero desde que se contrajo nupcias con Wanda no hubo día que no se lamentara de que fuera ella su esposa y no Lita.

Wanda, a diferencia de Lita era un tempano de hielo en la cama, no le provocaban ganas de ir a visitarla a su lecho pero desde hace tres años, justo a partir de que habia muerto el tío Albert y se había leído el testamento en el que quedaba asentado que quien diera primero un heredero al apellido Hansford (ya fuera él o Diamante), Andrew se había dedicado a visitar el lecho conyugal con frecuencia, algo que cambió hacia un año, cuando Lita volvió a aparecer en su vida, entonces dejó de visitar el lecho conyugal pues no quería tener hijos con otra mujer que no fuera la que él tanto amaba.

-Despreocúpate.-Comento Andrew.

-¿Sabes?... Estaba rezando… le pedía a la virgen que me conceda la dicha de ser madre. Estoy segura de que ella escucha mis plegarias y tarde o temprano podre darte el hijo que tanto deseas.

-Bueno Wanda, espero pases buenas noches, me voy a dormir.

Andrew estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero entonces escuchó a su esposa llamándolo:

-Esposo mío… ¿Puedes esperar un momento?

Andrew se dio media vuelta, para escuchar a Wanda, lo último que quería era escuchar a su mojigata esposa, pero tampoco quería ser grosero con ella.

-Dime.

-Se donde estabas… o al menos me lo imagino.

Andrew se quedó en silencio, y ella continuó hablando:

-Perdona la indiscreción.- Dijo Wanda ruborizándose.- Se que como hombre tienes necesidades y que frecuentas esos lugares donde las mujeres… bueno, tú sabes a que me refiero… Andrew, no soy tonta.

-Wanda… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decirme?

-Tú sabes cuanto he intentado darte un hijo.- Dijo Wanda.- Andrew, se que el echo de que yo no haya podido cumplir con mi deber de esposa es suficiente motivo para que tú pidas la anulación de matrimonio… Andrew… ¿Por qué no le pagas a una mujer para que acepte darte un hijo?... La mayoría de las meretrices se cuidan de no quedar preñadas… pero si ofreces una buena paga seguro no te será difícil… es mas, podrías pagarle a una chica que no sea de aquí de Yorkshire… podrías incluso conseguir una que sea virgen, así te aseguras de que el hijo es tuyo… cuando el niño naciera entonces te lo entrega y yo lo criare como si fuera mío… Digo… después de todo el testamento de tu tío dice que es suficiente con que le den un heredero a la familia… no menciona que tenga que ser hijo de la esposa o de una cualquiera.

Por supuesto que tener un hijo con otra era algo que a Andrew ya se le había ocurrido, pero esa otra con la que quería tenerlo era con Lita, con nadie más. Ni siquiera con Wanda. Sentía lastima por su esposa, pero si Lita aceptara darle un hijo y le pidiera que dejara a Wanda y la tomara a ella como su mujer legitima él sin tentarse el corazón por su esposa lo haría.

-Lo voy a pensar Wanda.- Le dijo sólo por callarla.

-Por cierto… antes de que te retires. Dijo Wanda.- No se te olvide que mañana se ofrecerá un baile en casa de mis tío Robert… Ya sabes… les urge conseguirle marido a mi prima Rei y se vería mal que yo no asistiera o que llegara sola.

-No te preocupes Wanda, mañana iré contigo al baile.

-Esperemos que ahora si le consigan marido a Rei, la pobre ya va para los 22 años.

-Ojala.- Respondió Andrew, que tenia ganas de largarse a su habitación y que Wanda no siguiera hablando.

-Ella de todo se queja, ninguno le parece que la merezca, es muy bonita, pero también tiene un carácter insoportable… de cualquier manera si no se apura se hará vieja y entonces ya no conseguirá nada.- Dijo Wanda.- Esperemos que al señor Jedite Nichols no le ponga peros.

-¿Has dicho Jedite Nichols?- Preguntó Andrew interesado.- ¿Te refieres al Jedite Nichols que compró la mansión que perteneció a los Daughtry?

-A ese mismo.- Dijo Wanda.- El otro día lo mire cerca de la tienda de Lady Dorothy, es un hombre bien parecido, joven, se le nota que tiene mucha fortuna. Sólo tiene un defecto, se que todos los hombres tienen necesidades pero el descarado no tiene reparos en pasearse por Yorkshire con Lita Walters… Eso seria humillante para mi prima que es toda una dama.

-¿Con Lita Walters?

-Si, la misma Lita que era hija del señor Miller, tú difunto maestro y que dios ahora lo tenga en su gloria. Si el pobre se diera cuenta de la clase de mujer en que se convirtió su hija seguro volvería a morir de la vergüenza. Tan mustia y desinteresada que se miraba cuando vivía aquí con su padre.

Andrew se quedo en silencio, pensando en que seguramente Lita estaría complaciendo de una y mil maneras a aquel hombre o quizá él la estuviera complaciendo a ella, como quiera que fuera dolía igual… estaban juntos y por aquella simple razón odiaba a Jedite Nichols y de la misma forma deseaba con toda su alma poder odiar a Lita y arrancarse aquel amor que tanto sentía por ella.

-Andrew… ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Wanda.-

-Si.- Respondió.- Estoy muy cansado… espero pases buenas noches.

-¿Me acompañaras al baile mañana?

-Si Wanda.- Contesto desganado y después salió de su habitación.

Al llegar a sus aposentos se acostó en la cama sin siquiera quitarse la ropa y abajo de una de las almohadas de su cama sacó el collar que un día le había regalado a Lita y que ella no hace muchos días le había devuelto.

-Bien, así que ya encontraste sustituto, Li.- Hablo mirando aquel dije, como si de esa manera pudiera ella escucharla.- ¿Sera que te has enamorado de otro?... ¿o será que estas buscando la manera de convertirte en su esposa y dueña de su fortuna?

-0-0-0-

-Bueno Jedi… yo creo que ya fue suficiente de hablar de mi y de Andrew.- Dijo Lita.- Mejor cuéntame… Iras al baile que se dará en la mansión de los Kellaway?

-Cariño… veras que no lo se.- Comento Jedite.- Estoy comenzando a asfixiarme de que las damitas casaderas, las casadas e incluso las mayores me coqueteen y hagan sus intentos de que fije su atención en ellas. Se que si voy al baile que ofrecerá la familia Kellaway me querrán meter por los ojos a su primor de hija y tú bien sabes que yo no deseo casarme y de ser necesario que tuviera que tomar una esposa con la única que me casaría es contigo… ¿Te imaginas?... Sería la envidia de todo Yorkshire por tener como esposa a Lita viuda de Walters… pero creo que mejor no me arriesgo, tu Andrew de verdad que da miedo.

Lita comenzó a reír nuevamente con los comentarios de Jedite.

-Nadie podría obligarte a casarte con nadie Jedite.- Dijo Lita

-Lo se cariño, pero ¿sabes?... Como voy a estar viviendo por tiempo indefinido en Yorkshire creo que seria bueno que socializar y eso no lo voy a lograr si me rehusó a ir a todos los bailes que me invitan, además el señor Kellaway está interesado en hacer negocios conmigo. Estoy considerando que tal vez seria bueno que tu fueras mi acompañante en ese baile, así les queda claro que solo tengo interés en ti y deja de estarme ofreciendo a su hija.

-¡Pero que locuras se te ocurren Jedi!- Exclamó Lita.- Las buenas familias de Yorkshire no te perdonarían que lleves a sus casas a una meretriz. Yo no soy bienvenida en las casas de las familias de la alta sociedad. Los señores de buena familia suelen saludarme y tratarme como a una dama, pero no delante de sus esposas. Definitivamente no iria contigo. Además, la señora Kellaway es tía de la esposa de Andrew.

-Bueno, querida, si te rechazan a ti entonces también me rechazan a mi.- Dijo Jedite.- No sería la primera vez que soy un rechazado por la sociedad. Estoy acostumbrado a eso, además, ya encontrare con quien hacer negocios si es que el viejo Kellaway no sirve. Propuestas sobran.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que de nuevo Jedite hablo:

-¿Entonces no iras?- Pregunto Jedite.-

-No.

-Vamos Lita, no será la primera vez que te presentes a un baile de la alta sociedad.- Dijo Jedite.- ¿No te acuerdas como en Paris la gente no te volteaba a ver por ser una meretriz?

-Si.

-¿Y no recuerdas que fue lo que sucedió cuando te casaste con Malachite?

-Si.- Dijo Lita.- La sociedad cambio, en publico los hombres me trataban como a una dama y las mujeres me trataban respetuosamente, pero era hipocresía, eso solo sucedió porque me case con Malachite Walters, pero cuando me daba la media vuelta seguían criticándome… más al saber que seguía gustándome la mala vida y que le era infiel a Malachite contigo.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, recordando los viejos tiempos cuando Malachite aun estaba vivo, aquellos tiempos en que eran los tres juntos burlándose de las absurdas imposiciones sociales.

-Lita, sabes que con dinero eres bien tratado.- Dijo Jedite.- A mi también me importa muy poco la sociedad yo sabes que odio tanta hipocresía, pero hacer negocios con Kellaway es conveniente, veras que cuando vean que eres mi acompañante no les quedara de otra que tragarse sus palabras. Además dime que no mueres de ganas por ver a Andrew.

-No.

-Vamos cariño, se que me mientes… pero por favor, por lo menos hazlo por mi.- Suplico Jedite.- Necesito socializar, no puedo vivir encerrado como un hermitaño si quiero que mis negocios sean prósperos. Además, la gente me vera mal si ven que me resisto a casarme y comienzan a darse cuenta de que no me gustan los burdeles. Sabes que difícil es vivir así.

Lita puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro resignada. Sabía que cuando a Jedite algo se le metía en la cabeza era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión y que la estaría molestando toda la noche con lo mismo.

-Lo pensare.

-¡Cariño, muchas gracias!- La abrazó Jedite emocionado.

-Tranquilo amigo, por favor no te emociones tanto. Dije que lo pensare, pero no te aseguro nada. Ahora me disculparas, pero necesito descansar. Si tienes pereza regresar a tu casa puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones. Siempre tengo preparada una.

Jedite salió de la habitación pegando gritos de jubilo, dejándola completamente sola. Ella se puso de pie y apagó la vela que se encontraba sobre la mesita de te y después regresó a la cama guiada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana de su balcón. Al meterse en la cama se prometió que dormiría tranquila, que esa noche no tendría en su mente a Andrew pero entonces escuchó el ruido de un trueno resonando en el cielo y las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer con fuerza golpeando su ventana.

La lluvia, aquel golpeteo de las gotas no la ayudaban, inevitablemente siempre le hacían recordar uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida:

_7 años atrás…_

_Dentro de sus aposentos, Lita escuchaba el sonido ensordecedor de los truenos y las gruesas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban la ventana, mas no era el sonido de la lluvia lo que la mantenía despierta, ni siquiera el crudo frio de aquella noche, sino el saber que a la mañana siguiente cuando despertara y recorriera Hansford House ya no estaría Andrew, pues muy temprano, antes de que apareciera el primer rayo del sol en el firmamento él partiría muy lejos._

_Durante los últimos días, Andrew había buscando uno y mil pretextos para pasarlos a su lado, argumentando que tenia que verse con su maestro Joseph. El padre de Lita que sabía del idilio y pese a que los apoyaba, no había permitido que pasaran mucho tiempo a solas. Siempre se tenían que ver en casa, bajo su vigilancia o de vez en cuando los dejaba salir a solas cuando Minna argumentaba que ella los acompañaría. Minna por supuesto no tenia reparos en dejarlos a solas, pero poco había podido ayudarlos a pasar tiempo juntos en los últimos días, pues había caído enferma y se la pasaba en cama._

_¡Como se maldecía Lita así misma por haber permitido que nada mas sucediera con Andrew!... Después de que le declarara su amor, hacia ya un año, las cosas que hacían cuando se encontraban habían ido subiendo de intensidad poco a poco… primero era caminar tomados de la mano, besos castos cuando nadie los veía y que poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que mas de una vez los labios de Andrew habían estado besando su cuello, el inicio de sus pechos mientras sus manos tocaban su cuerpo a través de la ropa, claro que nunca sucedía algo mas porque entonces ella lo frenaba y él, aunque era evidente que se moría de ganas porque sucediera algo mas se detenia y se disculpaba._

_¿Porque tenia que ser pecado fornicar fuera del matrimonio con el hombre que amaba?... ¿Porque tenía que ser tan malo que ella ahora estuviera deseando que sucediera eso y algo mas que desconocía pero que su cuerpo a gritos le pedía?... No lo comprendía, pero hacia ya un par de años, cuando en su cuerpo se comenzaron a notar las formas de mujer y ya no de una niña, su padre, al ser ella huérfana de madre había decidido llevarla con la esposa del clérigo quien le había explicado que los hombres tenían en ellos una serpiente que a veces despertaba queriendo pecar y que la única manera en que se controlaran era cuando entraban a la cueva de la mujer, le dijo que la serpiente solía vomitar dentro de la cueva y entonces quedaba quieta y que de esta forma era como una mujer quedaba preñada, pero aquello era un pecado, fornicar sólo debía practicarse para procrear, eso sólo las mujeres pecadoras lo disfrutaban porque una verdadera dama no le encontraba el gusto, tan solo lo hacía por deber para con su marido y con el fin de procrear._

_Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo, y arrullada por el gorgoteo de la lluvia golpeando en la ventana se fue quedando dormida. No supo cuanto tiempo había dormido, si habían pasado minutos u horas pero de pronto el ruido en su habitación la había echo despertarse. Supo que había alguien dentro y aunque sabia defenderse se quedó paralizar. De pronto sintió como el intruso se metía en su cama, quiso gritar pero el rufián cubrió la boca, sintió como la aprisionaba con fuerza, su aliento rozando su oído… el corazón quería salírsele desbocado._

_¿Y si aquel intruso la mataba?... ¿Y si la deshonraba?... Pensándolo bien preferiría la primera opción. Quiso llorar, patalear, pero lo único que logró hacer fue morder la mano del tipo, lo escuchó quejarse pero no dejo de ejercer la fuerza sobre ella._

_-Li… mi amor, me estas lastimando… soy yo, Andrew, no te asuste._

_Lita sintió como poco a poco Andrew dejaba de cubrirle la boca y la tranquilidad volvió a ella. Se dio media vuelta, quedando acostada boca arriba y entonces, en su habitación que estaba iluminada solo por la luz de dos velas se encontró con los ojos azules de Andrew._

_-Tonto, me asustaste.- Reprochó ella, aunque le daba gusto poder verlo una vez más antes de que partiera a Londres._

_Andrew al mirar su rostro se dio cuenta de que en verdad su pobre Lita se había asustado, se sintió un poco arrepentido de haber entrado dentro de su habitación como un intruso y se acostó de lado, aprisionándola de la cintura con un brazo mientras besaba suavemente sus labios y sus mejillas._

_-Perdóname.- Le susurró Andrew al oído.- No te quería asustar. Sólo quería poder abrazarte y besarte antes de irme._

_-No estoy asustada.- Mintió ella.- Pero deberías tener cuidado, ya estaba pensando en mil maneras de matar al intruso que me estaba atacando. _

_Andrew esbozó una sonrisa. La conocía tan perfectamente bien que aunque ella lo negara sabía que estaba asustada. En efecto, no mentía al decirle que sabia defenderse, pues desde que eran niños, de tanto jugar juntos ella había a aprendido a pelear como un chico. Ella no era una niña como las demás, como su prima Minna o como aquella chica con la que su tío quería que se casara, que en caso de apuros se echan a llorar y esperan a ser rescatadas por un hombre, siempre había disfrutado jugar con niños, trepar arboles, montar a caballo, correr de un lado a otro, razón por la que su padre la había reñido mucho cuando poco a poco dejaba de ser una niña. _

_Al convertirse en una mujer las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, aunque en publico solía guardar la compostura, no podía dejar de ser ella por completo y esta era una de las causas por la cual las señoritas de sociedad que frecuentaban a los Hansford solían criticarla tan duramente, entre ellas Wanda Lancaster quien alguna vez se había mofado de ella comentando en presencia de Andrew, comentando lo poco femenina y delicada que era o sobre lo pasados de moda que le parecían sus vestidos. Andrew moría de ganas por haberle callado la boca a Wanda, aunque sabia que aquellos comentarios eran sólo de envidia, pues sobre lo poco femenina que podía ser Lita, estaban muy equivocados, pues aunque era una mujer que a veces podía ser un poco brusca y despreocupada por cosas vánales a las que la mayoría de las señoritas le daban importancia, en el fondo era muy femenina, disfrutaba cocinar y lo hacia deliciosamente (incluso muchas veces solía prepararle su comida favorita), amaba los poemas de amor y hasta solía escribírselos, era una idealista romántica, aunque estas dos ultimas cosas sólo él las sabia, nadie mas; era también una jovencita independiente pues muy conocido era su talento para cocinar así que solía hacer pasteles que luego vendía. Por si fuera poco era preciosa, aun con su sencilla manera de vestir y la ausencia de joyas.._

_-Mentirosa. Tenías miedo._

_Lita puso los ojos en blanco._

_-De acuerdo, contigo no puedo mentir, si me dio miedo, pero se defenderme sola y lo sabes._

_-Lo se.- Dijo Andrew mientras besaba su mejillas y jugueteaba con el cabello de ella.- Pero no me gusta que seas tan confiada. Aunque sepas tirar un par de patadas y golpear con los puños no dejas de ser una mujer y no quisiera que alguien te haga daño._

_-¿Crees acaso que soy una señorita inútil y lloricona?- Comento Lita mientras trataba de reprimir su risa. No quería hacer tanto ruido que su padre se despertara y fuera a llamar a su puerta._

_-No.- Le susurró Andrew al oído.- Se que no eres inútil, ni lloricona, ni tonta pero eres mi Lita y sólo por eso quiero cuidar de ti._

_-Eres un cursi y te amo._

_-Tú me provocas serlo._

_Andrew atrapó los labios de su amadas en un beso suave, que poco a poco se fue tornando posesivo y que ella correspondió con la misma intensidad hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, respirando agitadamente, encontrándose en la mirada del otro; mas no duraron mucho tiempo separados pues Lita enredó sus dedos en el corto cabello de él y fue ella quien ahora lo besó con ansiedad, tal vez estaba mal, tal vez estaba siendo muy atrevida e indecente pero lo necesitaba._

_Las manos de Andrew comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Lita por encima de aquella bata de seda blanca, nunca la había visto con tan poca ropa pero en aquel momento se le hacia que era demasiada, debía haber un cuerpo hermoso bajo aquella prenda y él muchas veces había deseado desnudarla, tocarla, hacerla suya por completo pero siempre cuando intentaba ir un poco mas allá de un beso ella lo frenaba y aunque deseaba que algo mas ocurriera también a él le daba un poco de inseguridad. Y no, no es que él fuera casto, entonces hacían 5 años que había perdido la castidad con una meretriz, incluso después de esa primera vez había vuelto con frecuencia al burdel, consiguiendo que mas de una meretriz le hiciera el favor sin cobrarle. Le había gustado probar a las mujeres, podría decirse que en algún punto se habían convertido en su vicio, le gustaba tenerlas bajo su cuerpo, disfrutar de los placeres carnales y hacerlas gozar, pero pronto también había comenzado a fantasear con hacer suya a Lita; sin embargo, mas de una meretriz le había contado sobre lo terriblemente doloroso e incomodo que era para las mujeres. Sabía perfectamente que Lita era casta y que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio como toda chica que se jacta de ser decente, no quería presionarla pero desde hacia un año en que le había declarado su amor, también había decidido dejar de frecuentar los burdeles, así que ya eran muchas las ganas que tenía acumuladas._

_-Te deseo tanto.- Le susurró Andrew al oído y poco a poco sus labios fueron bajando, dejando un sendero de húmedos besos en su cuello, su clavícula y el nacimiento de sus redondeados senos mientras sus manos deslizaban los delgados tirantes de la bata por sobre los delgados hombros de Lita._

_Lita se dejó arrastrar por el deseo, olvidándose de lo que estaba bien y estaba mal, en ese momento sólo obedecía a lo que le pedía su cuerpo, dejó que Andrew le hiciera estremecerse de aquella manera en que la tocaba y en que besaba su cuerpo pero entonces cuando la seda de la bata dejó de cubrir su cuerpo y se encontró con que Andrew la recorría con la mirada se sintió avergonzada e intentó cubrir sus pechos desnudos con sus brazos._

_Andrew sonrió al ver el rubor en sus mejillas, le provocaba ternura ver como se sonrojaba y lentamente le apartó las manos._

_-Déjame verte, hermosa mía.- Le pidió Andrew, y entonces recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de su amada, desde su largo cuello, sus pechos redondeados en cuya cumbre estaban sus pezones rosados, la estrechez de su cintura, la curva de sus caderas y aquella piernas largas entre las que deseaba estar. Definitivamente tenia un cuerpo hermoso de mujer que en contrate con la expresión de dulzura e inocencia de su rostro le provocaban ganas de tomarla en ese momento, pero no lo haría aun, al menos no de manera tan salvaje y primitiva, ella no era una meretriz experimentada como con las que muchas veces había estado y no quería lastimarla._

_-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- Preguntó ella, por un momento el miedo se hizo latente. ¿Y si aquello dolía mucho?... ¿Y si después Andrew dejaba de amarla?_

_-Te quiero hacer el amor.- Le susurró Andrew, delineándole el labio inferior con uno de sus dedos.- Pero sabes que te amo, si tienes miedo podemos detenernos.- Le dijo, aunque eso ultimo le costó trabajo. Deseaba hacerla suya, pero no a la fuerza._

_Lita al darse cuenta de la manera en que le hablaba y en que la miraba no pudo resistirse. Confiaba en él, sabia que nunca le haría daño._

_-Confio en ti.- Susurró llevando sus manos al rostro masculino.- Te amo._

_-Y yo te prometo que no te traicionare amor mío._

_Lita enredó sus manos en el cabello de Andrew y ahora fue ella quien inició con un nuevo beso. Los labios de Andrew de pronto abandonaron su boca y tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar hacer ruido cuando sintió la lengua húmeda de él recorriendo su cuello, mordiéndole la sensible piel mientras sus manos grandes se deslizaban por las curvas de su cuerpo. _

_Las manos ansiosas de Lita se metieron bajo la camisa de Andrew, acariciándole la espalda y aquel solo toqueteo le provocaba placer a él. Escuchó como la tela de la camisa se rompía, los botones desprendiéndose y se deshizo de aquella prenda, disfrutando de sentir contra su torso la suave piel de ella. Sus labios que besaban el cuello de ella se dirigieron mas abajo, besándole los hombros, la clavícula y después entre sus labios tomó uno de los pechos de ella, mordiéndole la piel y moviendo su lengua alrededor del pezón tieso, excitándose al notar como se endurecía conforme el lo saboreaba._

_Lita dejó escapar un gemido involuntario de su garganta al sentir como Andrew le mordisqueaba un pezón y con una mano le acariciaba el otro pecho. Sabia que sólo las mujeres indecentes hacían escándalo, pero cada beso y caricia de Andrew le hacían arder, sintió una de las manos de él acariciar su espalda, su boca darle placer a su otro seno y entonces ella de manera involuntaria tiró de su cabello, provocando que él la mordiera dolorosa y deliciosamente._

_-Me encantas Lita mía.- Escuchó que Andrew le susurraba, hablándole de manera distinta a como antes le hubiera echo. Sintió como él abandonaba sus pechos y le abría las piernas, acomodándose entre ellas, se lamentó al creer que todo había acabado pero después de abandonar sus pechos, sintió los labios de Andrew besando la piel de su vientre, lamiendo y mordiendo mientras sus manos se deslizaban desde las caderas hasta los muslos de ella._

_-No voy a dejar lugar de tu cuerpo sin haber probado Lita.- Le escuchó decir y entonces sintió que se derretiría bajo su cuerpo cuando la barbilla de él rozó la piel de sus muslos, mordiendo después suavemente. Aquella manera de besar esa parte de su cuerpo provocó que sintiera una necesidad de quien sabe que en su sexo y entonces creyó que gritaría cuando sintió los dedos de Andrew acariciando esa parte tan intima de su cuerpo._

_-Quiero saborear esto.- Escuchó a Andrew susurrarle mientras metía los dedos en su sexo, provocando que ella se retorciera._

_Andrew la miró por un momento, deleitando al ver el precioso cuerpo de ella perlado de sudor y entonces comenzó a saborear su delicioso sexo virginal mientras le acariciaba las piernas , excitándose al sentir como ella se retorcía debajo suyo._

_Lita apretó las sabanas entre sus puños, ella ya no era dueña de si, creía que en cualquier momento se derretiría y entonces sintió una sacudida de placer recorriéndola, haciéndola pensar que perdería la razón hasta que poco a poco fue recuperándose… mas sin embargo quería algo mas y bastó con sentir la mirada de Andrew sobre ella para que de nuevo la hoguera se encendiera._

_-Aun no hemos terminado.- Le susurró él con voz lujuriosa quitándose la ultima prenda y al su miembro masculino ella desvió la mirada sintiéndose nerviosa y avergonzada, deseándolo pero al mismo tiempo preguntándose muchas cosas. _

_A Andrew no le pasó desapercibido el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella y entonces se tumbó sobre su cuerpo, frotando su virilidad contra el sexo húmedo de ella mientras pellizcaba uno de sus pechos._

_-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas de esa manera._

_-¡Andrew!- Susurró ella, abrazándolo con fuerza, apretándolo entre sus piernas ante la necesidad que sentía en su intimidad._

_-Me encanta saborear mi nombre en tus labios.- Le dijo él y después la besó apasionadamente, excitándose al sentir la ansiedad en el cuerpo de Lita. Cuando sus labios se separaron la escuchó suplicar, por él, estaba deseosa._

_-¡Por favor Andrew!- Le pedía ella. No podía expresarlo, pero la ansiedad la recorría y entonces, mientras estaba perdida en los ojos de su amante sintió la deliciosa intrusión en su sexo, entonces se dijo que era mentira, no dolía… pero rápido desechó el pensamiento cuando lo sintió empujar un poco mas y casi quiso gritar y pedirle que se detuviera._

_Andrew gimió de placer al sentir la estrechez de ella, era delicioso sentir la fricción que le provocaba estar dentro de ella y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse. Miró la expresión de dolor en su rostro y quiso mitigar el dolor que ella pudiera sentir acariciándola, susurrándole palabras cariñosas y besando su rostro pero entonces sintió el sabor salado de las lagrimas en su boca y las uñas de ella clavándose en su espalda._

_-¿Te estoy haciendo daño?- Se detuvo él, preocupado al pensar que la estuviera lastimando._

_-Sigue… No te detengas.- Suplicó ella enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Y en verdad que dolía, pero era un delicioso dolor que fue suplido por el más exquisito placer que antes hubiera sentido y poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo se acostumbraba a él._

_Andrew siguió envistiéndola cada vez con mas fuerza, besando su boca, su cuello, sus pechos, recorriendo con sus manos las curvas de su cuerpo, provocándole que una y otra vez gritara su nombre. Lita en sus brazos dejó de ser la doncella recatada, y sin nada de pudor comenzó a besar su cuello y sus labios, mordiéndolo deliciosamente, moviendo sus caderas con cada envestida de su ahora amado amante… En algún momento ambos sintieron el placer explotar, alcanzar la cúspide del placer provocando que dentro de la habitación se escucharan sus gritos y gemidos hasta que poco a poco todo se tornó cálido._

_Al final el la aprisionó bajo su cuerpo, hundiendo su rostro entre sus pechos y ella se quedó pensativa, deseando que el reloj se detuviera y que siempre se quedara a su lado._

_-Llévame contigo.- Interrumpió ella el silencio, hablando con voz suplicante._

_Andrew levantó su rostro y entonces con pesar salió de su cuerpo, se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y la atrajo hacia si, invitándola a tumbarse sobre el cuerpo de él. Su cabello castaño caía como una cortina sedosa, haciéndole cosquillas en la cara y metió un mechón detrás de su oreja, mirando sus ojos verdes que lo miraban preocupada._

_-Lita, ahora mismo no tengo a donde llevarte, estare viviendo en una posada donde dan asistencia a hombre, pero te juro que volveré por ti. _

_-Tengo miedo de que me olvides.- Dijo ella hundiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino.- No quiero que pienses que soy una…_

_Andrew no la dejó seguir hablando, la obligó a levantar el rostro y mirarlo._

_-Tú eres mi Lita, nunca podría pensar mal de ti.- Le dijo._

_-Pero una mujer decente no se dejaría arrastrar así al pecado. Si mi padre lo supiera…_

_-Pero no lo sabrá, es nuestro secreto y no es pecado.- Le dijo. Le preocupaba irse y que ella se estuviera sintiendo culpable por lo sucedido.- Lita... ¿Te puedo decir algo?- Le preguntó y ella asintió.- Se que ya ha sucedido que muchos hombres prometen amor a una jovencita para poseerlas y luego cuando ya las desfloran las desechan… pero tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que sabes que no te haría algo así. Sabes que te adoro Li y no es porque seas bonita, ni porque hayas sido virgen antes de hoy. _

_Lita esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios._

_¿Y desde cuando me amas?_

_Andrew se quedó un momento pensativo y entonces le dio una respuesta:_

_-¿Me creerías si te digo que no lo se?.- Le respondió él tumbándola de espaldas en la cama y posando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.- No se si desde que éramos niños, o desde que te fuiste convirtiendo en una mujer… Pero si te sirve de consuelo se que te amo y me encantas por ser tú, una mujer fuerte, independiente, pero también las mas tierna y cariñosa que he conocido. La mayoría de las señoritas que conozco sólo se preocupan por su belleza como arma para conseguir al marido mas conveniente, hacen lo que se espera de ellas y no lo que quieren, no quiero a una mujer así por esposa… ¿Sabes?... Si no existieras tú dudo que entonces quisiera casarme. Sólo te amo y te quiero a ti en mi vida Li. Te juro que te escribiré en cuanto llegue a Londres y pronto vendré por ti, no quiero que estemos separados mucho tiempo. Pero quiero que me creas y que te quede claro que te adoro que nunca querría a otra mujer en mi vida que no seas tú. Por favor, prométeme que confiaras en mi y que no te sentirás culpable por lo de hoy._

_-Te creo Andrew.- Respondió Lita y entonces __cometió el atrevimiento de besarlo apasionadamente, queria volver a repetir lo que habia sucedido, pero no era aun tan atrevida como para pedircelo; mas no era necesario que con palabras lo expesara, Andrew ____sabía lo que ella necesitaba y____él se encargaria de hacerle el amor hasta que ya no pudiera mas o hasta que la noche terminara._

**Notas Finales: Por principios de cuentas han de saber que estoy horny, pero justo a mi lado tengo una botella de agua y un abanico. **

**Creo que ahora si hice bien mi trabajo de beta, o bueno, quien sabe, a veces el ojo me traciona, igual si ven cualquier detalle ahi le avisan a su servilleta.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
